currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zimbabwean 1 dollar coin
Zimbabwe |value= Z$1.00 |years= 1980–2003 |mass= *9.9 g (1980-1997) *10.1 g (2001-2003) |diameter= 29 mm |thickness= *1.9 mm (1980-1997) *2.3 mm (2001-2003) |composition= *cupronickel (1980-1997) *nickel-plated steel (2001-2003) |shape= round |alignment= medallic |edge= reeded |obverse= , state title, value |reverse= Conical Tower of , value }} The 1 dollar coin is a former circulation piece of the Republic of Zimbabwe, issued in two varieties from 1980 to 2003. The first variety was introduced in 1980, shortly after the recognition of , and later struck again in 1993 and 1997. It was followed in 2001 by a similar piece, which differed only by its composition and measurements. This second coin was minted annually until 2003. Both varieties were distributed by the Reserve Bank of Zimbabwe (RBZ). The first was produced under contract at the Royal Mint in , Wales, while the second was struck at the Zimbabwe Mint in . The coins initially carried a legal tender face value of 1.00 Zimbabwean dollars, but were eventually demonetized after the redenomination of the dollar in 2005. Pieces struck from 1980 to 1997 are composed of cupronickel, weigh 9.9 grams, and measure approximately 1.9 millimeters in thickness. Later examples are made of a cheaper nickel-plated steel and are slightly larger, weighing 10.1 grams and measuring 2.3 millimeters in thickness. In spite of these differences, both varieties share a diameter of 29 millimeters, and regardless of the year of minting, all 1 dollar pieces have medallic alignment and a reeded edge. They are round in shape and bear raised, undecorated rims. The obverse, designed by English artist Barry Stanton (1943–), features a rendition of the in its center. A national symbol of Zimbabwe, the bird appears frequently on the country's heraldry and official works, including its currency. Inscribed above the illustration on the coin, extending clockwise from the left to right rims, is the state title "ZIMBABWE". The date of minting is displayed below the Zimbabwe Bird, curved in a counterclockwise direction along the coin's bottom periphery. It is separated from the state title by two -shaped objects, one at the lower left rim and other at the lower right. Engraved at the bottom center of the reverse, designed by Zimbabwean artist Jeff Huntly (1931–2008), is a depiction of the Conical Tower of . Great Zimbabwe, once the capital of a prosperous , is among Zimbabwe's most famous landmarks, and is the namesake of the country. On the coin, the iconic Conical Tower is displayed accurately, situated between two walls and in the middle of two . It is accompanied by the face value "$1" ("1 dollar"), which is printed horizontally above the depiction of the tower, in a large, font. The total mintage of the 1 dollar coin is currently unknown. Business strikes exist for all six years of production, along with 15,000 proofs from 1980 and 5,500 proofs from 1997. All of the proofs were initially included in sets distributed by the Zimbabwean government. References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – Zimbabwe Dollar KM# 6 (1980–1997) • Zimbabwe Dollar KM# 6a (2001–2003) *Numista – 1 Dollar - Zimbabwe (1980–1997) • 1 Dollar - Zimbabwe (2001–2003) *Numismatic Dimensions – Coins of Zimbabwe *Reserve Bank of Zimbabwe – Mints * Category:20th century coins Category:21st century coins Category:Coins of Zimbabwe Category:Coins with English inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Cupronickel Category:Dated coins Category:Nickel Category:Round coins Category:Steel Category:Zimbabwean dollar